


Oh No. Oh Goodness. Oh No.

by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)



Series: Jae Does Maribat [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome
Summary: Some people were born with them, some people didn’t get them until they were older.Some people figured it out right away, some people… took a while.But Damian Wayne was confused as fuck.His soulmark was the phrase they would first say to him, and it was… interesting.It read:I swear to god, if he calls me that one more time, I’m gonna turn into a Buga-Bitch.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Jae Does Maribat [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877605
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1060





	1. Part One

Some people were born with them, some people didn’t get them until they were older. 

Some people figured it out right away, some people… took a while. 

But Damian Wayne was confused as fuck. 

His soulmark was the phrase they would first say to him, and it was… interesting. 

_ I swear to god, if he calls me that one more time, I’m gonna turn into a Buga-Bitch. _

What the fuck was a Buga-Bitch? He didn’t know. Maybe it was a made-up word. 

But the words just appeared one day, he noticed them after messing with his Robin costume one day after patrol. 

He had probably been twelve. Maybe thirteen. 

He didn’t remember. 

He just remembered being extremely confused. 

* * *

Marinette always wondered how she would meet her soulmate. 

Not wondering wistfully, more like wondering how she would end up in this situation. 

She would try and come up with all the possible scenarios in her head of what reason someone would have to say,  _ oh you have got to be kidding me, I can’t believe I owe Grayson ten bucks. _

Maybe her and Alix got into another betting situation? No, because some guy named Grayson had to be involved somehow. 

But she didn’t even  _ know _ a Grayson. 

She wondered how long it would be before she met this Grayson person. 

* * *

“We need you to go in and investigate a potentially class-ten situation in Paris.” He was told by the justice league. 

Yay. 

Fun. 

Investigating.

Normally, he liked investigating. 

But not when it was in Paris of all places.

Goddamn city of love.

What a bunch of bullshit. 

“We’re sending in Dick as your guardian unit for legal purposes.” 

He just rolled his eyes and went with it. 

* * *

“I wonder how old I’ll be when I meet him.” She mused. 

“Maybe you won't meet him until you’re old, and in some sort of old folks home.” Adrien teased her. 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re just saying that as an excuse to ask me out again.”

“Maybe I am and maybe I amn’t.”

“Amn’t isn’t a real word, Adrien.”

“It is if I say it is.”

* * *

“Ooh, Demon Spawn’s going to the city of love.” Jason grinned at him. “Maybe he’ll finally figure out what a buga-bitch is while he’s there, fall hopelessly in the buga-bitch and stay there forever and never steal any of my candy ever again.”

“You wish.”

“Falling in love in the city of love, wouldn’t that be romantic.” Dick smirked. 

“I bet you ten bucks I  _ won’t _ fall in love  _ or  _ find my soulmate over  _ one _ stupid mission.” He challenged him. 

“Deal.” Dick nodded.

* * *

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” A tiny girl gasped as she accidently bumped into him, spilling tiny amounts of coffee on his shirtsleeve. 

“No, no, kiddo, it’s fine, it’s just coffee and it’s just a shirt.” He assured her as the tiny thing as she scrambled to find something. “There’s nothing to worry about, I promise.” She stopped frantically searching, and gave him big doe eyes. 

Oh this tiny thing is just the cutest.

“Are you sure?” She asked, seemingly very scared. 

“It’s fine, kiddo.” He reached a hand out to her. “Dick Grayson.” She hesitated, and then her eyes went wide. 

“Wait, no no no, hold on a second, you wouldn’t happen to be this guy, would you?” She pointed to her wrist as she held it up. 

He read carefully, 

‘ _ oh you have got to be kidding me, I can’t believe I owe Grayson ten bucks. _ ’ He slowly grinned, and took a step back. 

“I don’t want to say anything, because that would kinda ruin the whole surprise thing, but I will tell you I did make a bet with my brother before we left that he would find his soulmate here. He’s convinced he won’t, but I do appreciate you so very much for helping me win.” She started to bounce excitedly, and he wondered how disappointed she would be when she met the angry brooding Damian they all knew. 

“Cool!” She wiggled. “Oh, uh, Marinette.” She offered. “My name’s Marinette. Uh, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” She grinned even wider. 

“Bye! Thank you Mr. Grayson sir!” She yelled as she ran off, dodging cars in traffic. 

* * *

He was in a coffee shop, waiting for Grayson to show up, when an akuma appeared. 

He slowly cursed. 

Grayson had been insufferable all afternoon, giving him funny looks, and teasing him about that soulmate deal. 

What a supid thing to joke about. 

And what a stupid villain to be looking at. 

Most of the other people left, but he just grabbed a broom that had been left on the side of the wall and used it like a bow staff to whack the thing in the head, knocking it out cold. 

“Well, M’lady, looks like we didn’t have to do very much today.” A black-clad man said behind him. A girl in red with black spots gave them both funny looks. 

“Yeah, well, we still have to find a way to reverse them.” She said the cat-looking kid. 

Eventually, she broke something off of them, and snapped it. 

She did a few more things, and suddenly, everything was mending itself back to normal. 

“Well, as uneventful as that was, it was as lovely to see you as ever Bugaboo.” 

_ Wait a second- _

“But I have to go.” The man disappeared, and the girl turned to look at him. She shook her head, and snorted, 

“I swear to god, if he calls me that one more time, I’m gonna turn into a Buga-Bitch.” She laughed, and started to walk away. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” He said to the back of her head, accidently.

Of all the things he could say, it had to be that? 

She froze, and turned to look at him. “I can’t believe I owe Grasyon ten bucks.” She blinked at him, and then grinned. 

“I told him you would say that.” She smiled. 

“Wait, you what?” He recoiled slightly.

“Yeah, I spilled coffee on him. The only clue I had to you was that name, and I’ve never met anyone named Grayson before so when he introduced himself this morning I nearly lost my damn mind.” He blinked. 

She had been excited to meet him?

_ Of course she had been, idiot, she doesn’t know you yet. _

That thought deepened itself in his mind. 

It hit him what kind of a person he was.

And that she had been excited to meet him. 

And that he was an asshole who would probably be disappointed in him. 

“Uh, sorry.” He took a step back. She gave him a confused look. 

“Sorry about what?”

_ I’m sorry I’m a jerk.  _

_ I’m sorry I didn’t want to meet you. _

_ I’m sorry I killed people. _

_ I’m sorry for a lot more things than that. _

“I, uh, um.” He bit his lip, and then just ran. 

Like an idiot. 

* * *

“Hit me with a rock.” Marinette groaned as she flopped down next to Alya at school.

“A rock? Are you sure?” Alya was used to her antics by now, but this was… abnormal.

“Hit me. With. A rock.” She insisted. 

“Why?”

“I met my soulmate.” She groaned. 

“Why would that-”

“And he ran.” 

“Oh no.”

“He was intimidated by me, and he ran away from me.”

“Would you like the rock in small, medium, or large?” Alya offered. She gave a slight snort, anda breath that could have been mistaken for a giggle. 

“Medium, please.”

“One medium rock bashing, coming right up.”

“Whoa, hold on, no killing my dude here.” Nino frowned at them. 

“Alya’s getting rid of the evidence of my existence.” Marinette told him. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Her soulmate got scared and ran off on her.” Alya told him. 

“Awe, I’m sorry little dude.” Nino gave her an apologetic head pat. “I eman, that happens sometimes. I guess the expectation that comes with being bonded to someone can be a little scary sometimes. They’ll come around, I’m sure.”

“I don’t even know his name.” She grumbled. And I met him as Ladybug.

“Well, you can try looking into people named Grayson again, now that you have a face to match him to. Scroll through, see if you can find any tagged pictures of him.” Alya, ever the journalist, offered. 

She blinked. 

Yeah, she could do that, but it would give her identity away. 

So there was no point in looking. 

If she found him, she would be way too tempted to run after him. 

He was  _ so cute _ , too. 

With his wooshed-back hair and shaved sides, and dark tan skin, god, he was adorable. 

She wanted to find him so bad. 

But he didn’t want her. 

For some reason, having a superhero soulmate was too much for him. 

Then again, she would be a little nervous about that too. 

* * *

  
  


“Grayson, we have an extreme problem.” Damian threw the door open. 

“Ah, you meet Marinette today?” He smiled at him. 

“What? No. Who the hell is Marinette? I met my soulmate today.” Dick frowned at him. 

“But I thought-”

“Grayson, she’s like us.” He said nervously.

“Huh?”

“I met her today, and she was… she was the hero we were sent to go talk to. It was her.”

“Oh no.” His eyes widened as he remembered the small girl from the day before. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the name of the hero they were looking to go find. 

“She’s the bug-themed one, the cat boy called her Bugaboo, and she said… She said if he called her bugaboo one more time she was gonna turn into a Buga-Bitch.”

“Well at least we know what Buga-Bitch means now.” He offered weakly. 

  
  



	2. Part Number Dos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might turn out to be four, may stay just three. Who knows. Not me. Not now.

She didn’t see him again. 

She didn’t think she ever would. 

But even if she did see him, and it was as Marinette, what would she do?

Scare him even more by telling him her secret identity?

Fat chance of that making everything better. 

So she spent the entire weekend watching awful love movies and eating chocolate until she got sick and Adrien had to make her get out of the house. 

“Come on.” He pulled her down the street, and she begrudgingly followed.

“why?”

“Because fuck you that’s why.” Was all he offered. 

They sat at the park, in the sun, and she moped for three hours until he finally let her go home.

“Thanks.” She grumbled, and he waved his goodbye. 

* * *

  
  


Ladybug didn’t go out for a long time after that.

Fortunately, there were no akuma’s, either, so that was a problem solved. 

She stayed at home curled up in a ball and trying not to cry. 

* * *

He was feeling guilty as all shit. 

Guilty about who he was. 

Guilty about how he treated her. 

Guilty about how he treated everyone else around him for the last fifteen years. 

Just really guilty in general. 

He picked his arm up to look at the words, hearing her voice echo in his mind. 

But they were gone. 

He panicked, wondering what happened to them, when something on his wrist caught his attention. 

It read, 

‘Literally what the hell’

He panicked. 

What happened to Ladybug?

Was she no longer his soulmate?

Did the universe decide they were taking her back and sticking him with someone else instead?

Oh this was a nightmare. 

* * *

Nightwing and Robin were sick of waiting for her. 

They went out and actually tried to attract her attention. 

It was the only option they had. 

Then an Akuma came. 

Robin got excited. 

A terrible reaction, but it was true. 

He could finally have his do-over. 

No dumb shit in the way. 

But then a different hero showed up. 

Mr. Bug, he called himself. 

“We need to talk to Ladybug.”

“No can do, sir, she’s… on leave.” 

A clear lie. 

“Where is she.” Robin snarled at him. “And tell the damn truth this time.”

“She feels sick. She’s taking a break. I’m here in her place.”

“So you know her identity?” Nightwing made a face at him. 

“Maybe?” The bug boy squirmed. 

Robin put a katana to his throat. 

“Then tell her. We need her.”

“And that the coffee man says it’s important.” Nightwing added. Robin frowned. 

“Wait, what?”

“If he really knows her identity, she’ll know what that means.” Nightwing stared the guy down. 

“How do you-” They both said at the same time before glaring at each other. 

But then the Akuma started rampaging again, and they took off. 

They followed it to a library. 

* * *

The words on her wrist were gone. 

They were just up and gone. 

Gone forever gone. 

She missed them. 

She knew he probably never wanted to see her again, and now the universe was deciding that she messed everything up so badly the only connection she had left to him was being taken away. 

This was so fucking unfair. 

But as she tried to shave her armpits in the mirror after taking a shower, she lifted her arm to see she had new words. 

‘You need to get out of here.’

She dropped the razor, and started crying all over again. 

Just when she was getting over one guy, the universe was telling her she was getting rejected for attempting a round two. 

Twice she was getting rejected. 

She didn’t even know you could  _ do  _ that.

Just up and say _ ‘no thanks’ _ and they would spin the wheel and give you a new one.

Apparently, no one liked her. 

No one fucking liked her. 

She decided to go to the library and see if she could find any books on how to find your soulmate. 

A real one, this time. 

* * *

She marched through the library, in chunky boots and an oversized hoodie over shorts with her hair up in an un-cute messy bun. 

She looked like a mess. 

She felt like a mess. 

She grabbed a stack of books, and sat down on the floor. 

Then an Akuma attacked. 

She groaned, and decided fuck it Adrien’s doing fine, probably, he doesn’t need my help, no one needs my help, I’ll just sit here and read through the mess. 

Then someone she didn’t recognize yelled at her, 

“You need to get out of here!” At her. 

“Literally what the hell.” She stared at him blankly. 

“Do you-”

“What kind of a fucking fashion atrocity are you, anyway?”

“Hey.” He was offended, but looking at her funny. “Fuck you, at least I don’t look like a damn raccoon out in public.”

“No, but you look like  _ that _ .” She pointed out. 

“This is not over.” He pointed a finger at her, and she stuck her tongue out in response. 

He went back to fighting the Akuma. 

She ignored the raging noise around her and went back to her books. 

  
  



	3. Part the Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Whoo.  
> All in a day.  
> Just kidding.  
> Second half today, first half written about a month ago.

She completely tuned out the sound of screaming and growling and insulting and whatever else was going on. 

She read her books in peace. 

As much as you can have when you have to wipe debris off the page every few seconds, but still. 

Peace. 

* * *

Adrien threw the lucky charm in the air, and fixed everything. 

She scowled as the book was covered in ladybugs for a second, removing the dirt, but then she went back to reading. 

She hadn’t needed to bother with running out after all. 

“Alright you.” The guy came back. “We are continuing this elsewhere.”

“No we are not.” 

“Oh yes we are.” She protested as he yanked her to her feet.

* * *

What do you do when you make a mistake and you hurt someone really badly and you want to apologize but they won’t let you?

Kidnap them, obviously. 

She glared at him, and he decided to just pick her up like a sack of flour and walk out with her. 

“Dude!” She snapped. 

Mr. Bug looked like he wanted to intervene, but he was stopped by a very concerned Nightwing. 

“Put me down!”

“No.”

“This is… this is kidnapping! Heroes aren’t supposed to kidnap people!”

“Good thing I’m a fucking vigilante and not a hero.” He responded calmly.

He pulled her up to the roof. 

“Now do I get to know what this bullshit is all about?” She growled after setting her down. 

“Yes. Now you get to know what the bullshit is about.” He crossed his arms. “What’s your name?” She glared at him in response. 

He waited. 

She glared.

“Marinette.” She finally said after about two minutes of silence. 

_ Oh good.  _

_ She’s still here.  _

_ She’s still mine.  _

“Good news Marinette.”

“What could you possibly say to me not make me hate you even more?”

_ Oh. _

_ Oof. _

_ Harsh. _

“Let me guess, your soul mark disappeared recently?” She froze.

* * *

“Maybe.” She mumbled. 

So he was her new soulmate. 

This new guy was somehow equally as rude as the last one. 

Maybe even worse.

Actually, yeah, he was worse. 

What a fucking dickhead. 

“And it said something about some Grayson?”

_ Wait a second.  _

_ How did he know that? _

“How would you know that?” He sighed. She didn’t like his dumb ‘I know more than you’ sigh. 

“Look, Marinette, I…” He struggled to find the right words. 

She contemplated hugging him. 

She decided against it. 

Assholes do not get hugs. 

“I’ve done a lot of bad things.” He confessed. 

“Like kidnapping?” She deadpanned. He shrugged. 

_ That's not a no. _

“I’ve done a lot of bad things to a lot of bad people, and I regret them a lot, but…” He pulled that stupid mask off of his face.

It was the guy from the coffee shop. 

It was the same guy. 

Same person, but they got a do-over. 

They got a re-start. 

No running away, no panicking, just one kidnaped kid and her kidnapper who was also a kid. 

“But the thing I regret the most was running away from you.” That would be so cute if it wasn’t coming from such an asshole and she wasn't having a mental breakdown. “That was dumb and stupid and I thought you would hate me forever and I panicked and… I’m sorry.”

She chewed on her lip, trying to stop herself from being overly emotional. 

That failed fairly quickly. 

* * *

  
  
  


“And then she pushed me off the roof!” He yelled, his story echoing through the Batcave.

“Yell that a little louder, I don’t think Cancun heard you.” DragonBug deadpanned, sword strapped to her back, as she furiously typed on a computer. 

“You pushed him off the roof?” Jason laughed. 

“He was an asshole and he needed to know it!” She insisted.

“I mean yeah, but the roof?” Bruce gave her a slightly disappointed look. 

“Don’t even fucking bother giving me a Disappointed Dad™ look, I know a fake bitch when I see one.” She grabbed her water bottle, which had juice in it, and took a sip. 

“Oh,  _ roasted _ !” Dick yelled. 

“Hey, if all of that happened while you were technically kidnapped, does that make you a victim of Stockholm Syndrome?” Tim joked from the far end of the cave. 

She paused her angry typing. 

“That would require me actually liking him first!” She came up with after a few seconds of thinking. 

“Oh!  _ Both  _ of you roasted!” Dick yelled again. 

“This is why Grayson is my favorite.” She went back to typing. “He’s my hype man!”

“Are you picking up on his habit of calling people by their last names?” Jason made a disgusted face at her. 

“Maybe I’ll call you by your middle name for some balance. I’m all about the balance.” Black Bat gave her a pat on the head as she walked by. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“Shut up Peter.”

“Oh god.”

"No, I'm calling him Grayson because that's what I've been calling him in my head for literally years. That's kind of a hard habit to get rid of in a month." 

"Makes sense"

“Wait, let me get this straight.” Barbara gave her a funny look. “So Damian met Ladybug, and Marinette met Robin, and you had separate soul phrases for both instances?”

“Yup.”

“Fucking weird.” She mumbled into a coffee cup. 

“Just like the rest of this shit show.” Dick grinned, giving her two thumbs up. 

“I’ve been here twenty minutes trying to solve a missing person case and I already know this is going to be an absolute nightmare trying to live here.”

“What’s this I hear about you pretending not to be madly in love with me?” Damian picked her up, and sat down in the chair she had been in, placing himself underneath her. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

  
  



End file.
